That's How We Are
by Faeriessence
Summary: I know that you know that we all want to know! (Ain't that right, shippers? XP ) I suck at summaries. Maybe it's better in the inside. :P Just my version of a continuation to the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! First UMAP fanfic :) Why don't people make enough of these stuff? The movie got me so worked up 'cause several things that should have happened, didn't happen. Since AUs are a little strange to me, why not just work with what's there and create a sequel? XP Well, I hope it works out and I hope you enjoy. It's quite short for a first chapter but I'll have to leave it at that for now. Gonna have to think more about where this goes because I just wrote this cause I felt like it. **

_Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi, on s'aime comme __ça_

_La Seine et moi…_

The song slowly reached a fading end and he finally opened his eyes, a bit groggily though. He realized that he was no longer staring at an endless forest of white fur. No. He was on a warm and comfy sofa, albeit a little small for his massive size and was living in _her_ apartment in the great city that humans called 'Paris'. Francoeur couldn't help but think deeply for a while.

It was strange to dream. Being so little back then, there was not enough room for such a thing. In fact, there wasn't even room for sleeping. When did he ever? Guess fleas didn't really need it. But life was different now. He could feel, he could think clearly, and…he could sing! Francoeur concluded that his current state was the best darn thing that ever happened in his entire existence. Then, there was the dream. Her voice was as haunting as it was beautiful. Even as he had awakened, the melody still continued to float in his head accompanied by that enchanting voice.

The small living room, dressed in a quaint typical Parisian interior, was faintly lit by the bluish moonlight and the atmosphere was strangely dramatic yet a little eerie. Francoeur didn't know why he got up from the couch where he had slept and certainly didn't know why he found himself standing in front of her bedroom door. Slowly, and ever so silently, he twisted the knob. It was unlocked. To think, he had only known Lucille for a few weeks and she had so much trust in him. Wait. She probably wouldn't like it if she caught him sneaking around her apartment. Francoeur 's hand slid off the knob as he pondered at the thought. He looked back at the knob and brushed his fingers over the cold metal. Lucille is probably asleep. He wouldn't bother her. He wasn't going to touch anything. He just wanted to see her. With a slight deep breath, the giant flea twisted the round metal and opened the door.

True enough; the cabaret singer was peacefully sleeping in the comfort of her warm bed. Francoeur came out from peeking behind the door to get a closer look. Her hair had been let down. He had never seen it this way before. The beautiful soft dark curls that framed her delicate features seemed to glow under the moonlight. She wore a dainty white lace gown that was covered all the way up to her stomach by a silk comforter. Francoeur didn't understand why but he had never seen anything more… alluring. He could just stand and stare for an eternity. He remembered that he once saw a scene similar to this. It was on a children's picture book that he had happened to find in Lucille's bookshelf. It was entitled "Sleeping Beauty".

Of course, with a sight this beautiful, Francoeur couldn't help but take a step closer. Perhaps this was some form of infatuation but she wasn't just any other being to him. She was the one who looked past what the world thought was monstrous. She took him in when he was all alone. She was an angel- his angel. To him, she was beautiful, but not in the sense everyone would think is beautiful; he felt a mix of gratitude and happiness just looking down on that sweet face.

The giant flea had moved all the way from the door to Lucille's bedside. He paused before bending down to brush her cheek lightly. Francoeur couldn't say thank you but he was thinking it as he smiled softly at her. The light touch had caused Lucille to shift unconsciously. The seven foot giant to immediately took a step back, afraid that she would wake up. Luckily, she didn't.

Maybe it was time to head back. Francoeur quietly made his way to the door. As he did so, he noticed the things on Lucille's wall. They were sepia photographs in different sizes framed in intricate metal. This was the first time he has ever stayed this long in her bedroom so Francoeur couldn't help but go through all of them.

They were all different but with one particular dark haired girl in almost every picture. Francouer guessed that it was Lucille. It certainly looked like her. There was one where she was just a little girl wearing a dainty dress. She had a sun hat on and a familiar little toy train in her hand. In another, she was a little taller, carrying some books in her hand and accompanied by other girls her age. They were all wearing the same thing. One photo seemed to be taken in the L'Oiseau Rare. It was Lucille in her white dress and Carlotta- who looked a little skinnier? This time, the singer's hair wasn't in a bun and fell around her shoulders with loose curls. Francoeur took some time looking at this one. Lucille certainly looked different with her hair down. Then he came to stop at one where there was a thin little boy pouting beside a little Lucille who was smiling mischievously. He guessed it was Raoul.

Finally, after several minutes, he paused at one particular photo of a couple. The woman looked very much like Lucille but had a more slender face. Her hair was lighter but was just as beautiful. The man by her side had dark hair just like Lucille's. He had this sophisticated air to him; he looked well-taught. Francoeur could sense a feeling of great importance from these two. He couldn't say why but Lucille would know. He turned around to look at the singer who was still sleeping soundly. Francoeur smiled softly once more before turning around to leave. As he made his way through the hall, he noticed the window to his right. The glass was reflecting the face of a bluish creature with a pair of wide yellow eyes. It was funny to think that he quickly backed off when he saw his own reflection. Francouer looked at himself questioningly, tilting his head as he did so. His attention was soon diverted to what stood past the mirroring glass. It was the Eiffel tower. He looked on sadly (he didn't know why), before going back to the couch to lie down. Soon enough, sleep finally overcame him once more.

**Well, thats all for now. Reviews are welcome. :D But I guess there's not much for a first chapter. Au revoir! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I got carried away with the writing but it was mainly because I hoped to develop some character and to express how I imagine the place. I still hope you'd read and I pray you'd enjoy. Okay, this is probably where some shipping comes out :P **

The sun began to rise from its hiding place in the horizon. The sky-no longer a dark blue as it slowly faded into purple. It was only a matter of time before the city of Paris was painted in faint pinkish orange.

Francoeur finally woke up. The air was cold but the warm light was comforting as it brightened the living room with a glow that almost felt surreal. The giant flea looked around his surroundings in wonder. This was the first time he's ever seen the world this way. The days had always started in gray since it was always so cloudy in Paris. But nothing lasts forever. The bright orb that rested just above quiet city made him curious. Once again, Francoeur was plagued with a familiar question. He didn't know what a lot of things were but Lucille would. That's what he always thought. He got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom. She had placed his clothes there- a pair of dark khaki trousers, a white linen shirt and a teal vest. His hat, scarf and coat were left back in the cabaret; so was his mask. Well, there was no sense in hiding his identity. After all, everyone in Paris knew who or _what_ he was. The L'Oiseau Rare was practically a tourist spot because of him. Everyone wanted to see the great "Monster of Paris"- a title he was not very fond of but stuck.

Francoeur took his time at dressing up for the day ahead. It was too early for anyone to be up and about so there was no need to rush. He eyed himself-paying attention to every detail as he put on every piece of clothing at a careful pace. As he had finished, he looked at his own reflection as if memorizing his blue face. He realized that he seemed to be the only one that looked like this. Was it a good thing?

He went out of the bathroom and returned to the couch and sat down, waiting. There was not much to do as of now. Read? He could try? But the strange markings were still difficult to understand. Compose a song? Maybe he could do one later. Each composition was always done quickly. Francoeur turned to the door at the end of the short hallway.

...

Lucille was greeted by the chirping of birds and the sun shining on her face. She frowned at the slight intensity of the light. The weather in Paris had been dreary for the past weeks that this suddenly felt new to her. The sun had drenched her room in a white light that bounced off the light yellow flower print wallpaper. She squinted with the thought of changing the colour scheme of her room sometime soon. Yellow was such a nerve-stimulating colour. She looked to her bedside where her small clock was placed. It was seven in the morning. Normally, the cabaret singer would have went back to sleep (because she wasn't much of a morning person) but she remembered that she had a _guest. _

The singer yawned as she sat up to stretch her arms upwards. It was another normal day. Well, not exactly. Her thoughts turned towards her _guest._

Francoeur was alright living in Lucille's dressing room at the cabaret, but of course, no one was there to look after him; certainly not Aunt Carlotta who was always so squeamish. He needed someone to guide him and she seemed to fit the bill. Who else would truly understand him when it seemed that she was the only one he would look up to- figuratively speaking.

Lucille slowly made her way to her own bathroom, but not before fully covering her window with the floral curtains that hung above it. After washing up she moved to her closet and picked out a light dusty pink gown. It had a skirt that cascaded down to her toes like a pink waterfall and multi-layered sleeves that lightly dropped to her elbows. She wrapped a large silk belt around her thin waist to complete the ensemble. Lucille brushed the mess out of her hair and twisted it into a clean bun and pinned it with a faux rose clip. She certainly looked like a rose but if you told her that, she would just smile and keep to herself. She didn't want to be so vain but she was hoping that _someone_ in particular would like how she looked. She was certain she'd see him today since he always visited her in between deliveries. Lucille turned to the only photograph she had of him. That black hair that was swept up in a funny 'do never failed to be recognizable. She smirked lightly and shook her head at how funny he looked as a little boy.

After putting on some light makeup, she walked to her door. Lucille held the knob, pulling the door open without twisting the round object. She noticed that it wasn't closed properly. The young woman frowned lightly but dismissed it.

Meanwhile, Francoeur had spent his time idly scribbling down a composition. Lucille didn't have a piano in her apartment so he had to imagine the musical notes and how they sounded. It wasn't so difficult since music was a part of him, literally.

"Good morning, monsieur Francoeur." That smooth silky voice, tinged with mirth, was enough to catch his attention and he immediately looked up even as the sentence barely finished. That pretty face of hers poked out from the wall that blocked the view of the hallway. Lucille stepped out and smiled cheerfully at her enormous friend. Francoeur simply stared in awe but quickly snapped back to reality with a happy chirp.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked gently, both hands together.

Francoeur chirped again and nodded in return.

"I'm glad you did." Lucille said as she moved towards the kitchen area at the other corner of the room.

"Would you like something to eat? Perhaps a cup of coffee?"

Francoeur didn't mutter a sound as she went through her cupboards and cabinets. What was '_coffee'_? Lucille spun around and laid out a plate of crescent shaped bread, a glass jar of some shiny smooth stuff and some fruits on the small dinner table.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to prepare much." Lucille rubbed the back of her head in slight embarrassment then her eyes widened at some realization. "I do have some eggs though. I'll cook some for you." She turned to her kitchen once more and prepared the stove.

She doesn't have to go through the trouble, really. She welcomed him to her own home after all. Francoeur quietly observed her. He paid attention to the way she just slid from side to side, moving to get some ingredients and putting them on the pan. She seemed to be very fond of dancing even if it was off-stage. Francoeur could hear the tune she was singing to herself. He didn't know the song but it sounded lovely. With a final twirl, Lucille sprinkled some salt over the pan.

She looked towards Francoeur with an innocent smile. The giant flea chirped and smiled back. Who wouldn't?

The singer noticed the piece of paper in his hand. "What's that?" She said as she moved closer. The giant flea had shifted a bit so she could sit next to him on the couch. Lucille brushed her skirt as she sat down and leaned to his side.

"A new composition? How long did it take you to write it?" Lucille asked as she looked up at him with a smile. Francoeur smiled a bit before looking down to think. He lifted hands together.

"seven hours?" Lucille replied a little doubtingly. Francoeur shook his head and pointed to the clock on the wall, one again, he held up seven fingers. After a while, Lucille understood.

"Seven o'clock." Francoeur nodded ecstatically. It was still eight in the morning.

"Wow. You sure are quick." Lucille chuckled lightly. "Come now." She gestured for him to sit at the table.

The two sat across each other, eating quietly. Lucille was not so mindful, just busy eating breakfast. Francoeur on the other hand was busy _trying_ to eat. The food Lucille had laid out for him looked good but they didn't exactly taste the same way, although the eggs were okay. But almost nothing tasted as good as what he used to consume. Except for that soft sumptuous food thing she called "meat". The only reasons he ate his fill was one, he was hungry and two, he didn't want to disappoint her.

All the while, Fracoeur kept looking up at her from time to time. He loved looking at her face. She was just so delicate. She had lovely white skin, rosy cheeks (that he preferred not to think about, because it made him hungrier) and such gorgeous eyes. Her hair was always so shiny too. How could something this beautiful be with something like… like him? Just like any creature with eyes and a thinking brain, he knew just as much about physical beauty. He realized that he didn't exactly fit the standard.

Lucille suddenly realized she was being watched. She tried not to pay attention to it but it was a little strange. This was the first time eating with him alone. She never noticed him stare at her this long. It made her feel uncomfortable. Lucille self-consciously tucked a lock of curly hair behind her ear.

"Francoeur-"She began, when suddenly there was a knock on her door. The giant flea looked at her questioningly. Lucille opened her mouth to continue but instead, shut it tightly, raising one finger to keep the thought on hold. She straightened her skirt before walking to the door. She looked through the peephole just in case. Her lips turned upwards in a smile and scoffed when she knew who was there.

Lucille opened the door to reveal the person.

"Hello my radiant angel, you're looking lovely today. Just like the first time I laid my eyes on you." Raoul said as he leaned on the door jamb. He was trying his best to look suave at his attempt at flirtation.

Lucille smirked and folder her arms. "The first time we met, we were both completely covered in mud after playing in the rain. You said I looked stupid."

"Riiight." He replied slowly but continued in his usual fast-talk manner. "Well, we were eight and by stupid, I probably meant lovely." Raoul pointed out as he recalled the said event. "So, how is the big guy?" Raoul immediately asked.

" He's-" Lucille paused to looked at her enormous friend who was busy consuming the last of the sunny side ups. Francoeur noticed the two looking at him. Raoul happily waved his hand from behind Lucille. The flea quirked one eye brow and hesitated before waving back.

"Well, he's alright, that's for sure." Lucille turned back and nodded with a smile.

"Great!" Raoul beamed. "Hey, I was meaning to ask you… Um, see, I was wondering if you'd… like to go out? With me?" He sounded awkward, slowly trailing off then picking up again while looking down half the time.

Lucille paused for a short while as she stared at him before giving her answer. "Yes. I would love to." She nodded cheerfully. "When?"

"Now."

"Wait. Now?" Lucille asked. She turned her head to look at Francoeur who smiled back and waved a hand. She couldn't just leave him behind. At her own apartment. She quickly turned back to Raoul, making the giant flea tilt his head, puzzled by what the two were talking about.

"Yeah, you'll love the place. It's just by the Seine. Lovely restaurant. Just you, me… Well, Emille was planning to take Maude there and well you know how the little guy is and-" Raoul began to ramble as Lucille cut him off." A double date?" She sounded a little disappointed.

"Yeah, why not?" Raoul replied, unaware of the expression playing on her face.

"It's our _first_ date. Shouldn't it be more…_ private_?" Lucille hoped he would understand.

"I know… But Emille, see, he begged me to go with them. Come on, the guy's pretty shy and you know, after we undoubtedly confessed our long term hidden love for each other.." Lucille smirked when she this. "I just thought you know, you would like to go?" Raoul trailed off slightly.

Lucille smiled but she remembered why she couldn't leave- not now. "What about Francoeur? I can't just leave him behind."

"Ah, I thought you might ask. Here's **Charles** to take care of the situation!" Raoul proudly presented the white monkey as he walked into the hallway, looking plain annoyed. He lifted a card that read 'Don't ask.'

"Ugh, are you sure, Raoul?" Lucille raised a brow as she looked down at Charles whose mouth just formed a straight line.

"Yeah, of course I am." He replied confidently. 'No he's not.' Charles quickly flipped out another card.

"Oh come on, Charles, you got excellent people skills. That's how we became friends." Raoul insisted.

'You're talking to a monkey' Charles monotonous look said it all- he certainly had better things to do.

"Aww, Charles. So serious, it almost cracks me up! Now get in there!" The poor monkey screeched in surprise as Raoul picked him up and threw him in the room.

The white creature was thrown right in front of Francoeur who, all the while, was sitting in his dining chair. Unbeknownst to the two who were busy talking by the door, he was just looking at them. She was talking to Raoul. Francoeur didn't quite understand what they were conversing about especially because he was so quick at talking and kept his voice low mostly.

He was a little surprised by the white monkey but recovered with a smile as he stared down at Charles who was busy gathering himself from the floor.

"Francoeur!" That sweet voice never failed to get his attention. Just as quick as she said his name, he looked up.

"I'll be going out for a while. Charles will be here to keep you company. Don't go wandering off while I'm gone." Francoeur stared at her for moment then nodded. He didn't want her to go but he couldn't stop her. He also wouldn't. "Don't worry. I'll be back later so we can go to the cabaret, okay?" Lucille smiled reassuringly. Francoeur smiled once again and chirped. "Charles, be good now, okay?" Raoul called out, much to the proboscis monkey's annoyance. "Alright. Take care you two." Lucille closed the door behind her.

Francoeur faced the door. He wanted her to stay. He always felt lighter around her. And what was he going to do all day in the apartment? Write a dozen songs, he supposed. Charles looked towards the giant flea. He seemed to be in deep thought at the moment. Suddenly, the starting of an engine could be heard from outside. Francoeur jumped from his seat to the window to see the Catherine speed away on the stone street. He looked on until it was completely out of sight. Charles decided to join him by the window. The white monkey looked up at him and chattered softly. Francoeur tilted his head down to see him raising one brow. The giant flea turned away to stare back at the view.

He understood what he felt right now. He felt some sort of sadness and disappointment seeing her leave.

**I hope you guys like it. :) Not much is shown but I guess we're going there. :P**


End file.
